


Regrets and Revivals

by ntasharomanvs (Study_in_Scarlett)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drinking, F/M, alcohol cw, in which theres a wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 21:04:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5641945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Study_in_Scarlett/pseuds/ntasharomanvs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint and Natasha have been broken up for a while, but all it takes is some alcohol and soul searching for them to realize they want to get back together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Regrets and Revivals

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vermiIIions](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vermiIIions/gifts).



In retrospect, it probably wasn't the best idea for Natasha to get totally wasted during the reception of Tony and Pepper's wedding, and an even worse idea for her to pick up her phone. 

"Clint.." She whined, leaning against the bar. 

"Tasha?" The sound of that wonderful, rumbly voice sent a chill down her spine. "What's wrong?" 

Natasha bit her lip, picking her head up. "I miss you.. Miss you lots." She slurred. "I.. I wanna see you." She whispered, taking another shot of vodka. 

She heard Clint's chuckle through the phone. "Where are you, Nat?" 

Oh. She had forgotten that Clint was here too... Was that why she started drinking? 

"Nat?" Clint called again. 

"Mmm bar. At bar." She responded, ordering a scotch for Clint and another shot of vodka for herself. 

"I'll be right there." 

The phone gave a click as he disconnected the call and Natasha tossed back the vodka, muttering to herself in Russian. It had only seemed like two seconds, but in reality, it was probably closer to two minutes until Clint came up beside her, sliding into the bar stool right next to her. 

"Hey." There was that voice again. Natasha's head whipped to the side and she spotted Clint. She missed him.. Why had they broken up again? 

“Cliiiint!” She grinned, reaching over to hug him. “Miss you.” She mumbled, letting out a yawn and clinging to her ex boyfriend. “Got you Scotch… Know you like scotch. Almost as much as you like meeee.” She sung her words, turning to see Clint shaking his head fondly as he sipped the liquor. 

Natasha signaled the bartender to pour her another shot of vodka, but Clint started shaking his head, pushing her shot glass away. “That's enough Nat, come on.” He finished the little bit of his scotch and threw down some bills to cover their drinks. “Come on, you got a hotel room here?” He asked. 

She shook her head, sending red curls dancing around her face. 

“No? Come on, let's go. You can have mine.” He murmured, slinging an arm around Natasha’s lithe waist, easing her up and getting her up and moving away from the bar. 

Natasha pouted as Clint helped her stumble down a long hallway until they stopped outside a door. Clint inserted a key card into the lock mechanism and opened the door before helping Natasha into the room and onto the large bed. 

“Will you join me?” She slurred, spreading out in the bed and wiggling around the soft sheets, uncaring of the way the dark red bridesmaid dress bunched up around her knees. 

Clint let out a sigh as he undid the bow tie around his neck and let the ends dangle on his chest. “No, Natasha. I won't.” He answered, moving to remove the pumps from Natasha’s feet. 

Her head rose up from the bed and her brow furrowed. “Why? Do.. Do you think I'm not pretty?” Her lower lip wobbled. 

Jesus fuckin’ Christ.. Clint sighed internally. “Nat, no, that's not it. God, you know I think you're gorgeous.. But I can't. You're drunk.” He explained, toeing off his shoes and shrugging out of his coat jacket. 

“Do you not love me?” Her voice cracked and Clint cursed again. 

“Natasha, shh..” He whispered, coming to the side of the bed and cupping her face in his hands, bringing his thumbs up to brush up away the tears rolling down her cheeks. “You know I do.. But you're the one who broke up with me.” He explained quietly. 

Natasha gave a hiccuping sob, leaning into his gentle touch. “I.. I didn't want to..” She whimpered, watery green eyes looking up at solemn blue ones. “I just.. I can't be so vulnerable.. It scares me that you know me better than anyone else...” She whispered, biting her lip.

The multiple shots of vodka were lowering her inhibitions about telling Clint the truth. When they had broken up six months ago, she had lied and said that she just lost feelings for him, that her pet peeves about him started to overtake her and she started to resent him. But that was the furthest thing from the truth. 

Clint frowned. “What.. What do you mean?” He asked shakily. 

“You knew me when I was Natalia.. You knew me when I didn't know who I was.. You knew me as Natasha and you know me now. You've always known me, Clint. I don't know how, but you've always seen straight through me and that fucking terrifies me.” She murmured slowly, trying to get her point across without slurring. “You know all my secrets, all my hopes, my dreams, my nightmares..” She shivered then, a chill going down her spine, this time for a less pleasant reason than the one she experienced earlier. 

“Nat… I.. You know mine too, though. Wh-why break up with me? Why lie?” He asked, withdrawing his hands to run through his hair, frowning at the soft whimper Natasha gave as familiarly calloused hands left her face. 

“I'm not as strong as you.. Never will be.” She whispered. “Didn't want to you to see me as weak..” 

“Nat, you're not weak.” He insisted, sitting down beside the redhead. 

“I am.. And I still love you. I never stopped.” She whispered like it was a secret. 

Clint tensed up and looked over at the woman. “Do you really mean that? Or is it the vodka talking?” He asked seriously. 

Natasha swallowed. “I mean it..” She replied. 

Clint was about to reply, about to praise the god he didn't believe in when Natasha’s eyes grew wide and she dashed to the bathroom, coughing and spluttering over the toilet. Clint shook his head and followed her, carefully holding her hair up and out of her face as she emptied her stomach. 

When she was done, he helped her to the bed and set her on her side, kissing her forehead as she groaned and went to sleep with a mumbled “don't leave.” 

“I'll be here when you wake up.” He promised softly, making sure she got to sleep before moving to lay on the couch, falling asleep himself. 

The next morning when Natasha woke up with a hangover, she almost was startled at the sight of Clint passed out on the couch and snoring, then the events of last night slowly came back to her. She carefully walked into the bathroom and washed her face, trying to make herself feel more human. 

As she entered the room again, Clint frowned and woke up, letting out a soft whine like he always did when greeted by the morning. Natasha shook her head fondly and started brewing a pot of coffee. They were both silent as the coffee dripped into the pot and once they each had a mug cradled between their hands, Clint spoke. 

“I don't know about you, but I want to give us another try. I want you, Nat. Every part of you, good days and bad.” 

Natasha blinked once. Twice. “I would like that too.”


End file.
